


Not that kind of princess

by MadameBaggio



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Smut, Lothíriel is a really sassy princess, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBaggio/pseuds/MadameBaggio
Summary: Éomer met Princess Lothíriel of Dol Amroth at his sister wedding.He was charmed by her almost immediately.And the more he got to know the princess… The more he was convinced she was probably going to drive him spare, but he still wanted to share his life with her.
Relationships: Éomer Éadig/Lothíriel
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say in my defense, besides... Well, I hope you guys like it!  
> I love "When I close my eyes" but it got really heavy in some points, so this time it's all fluff and love ;)

The first time Éomer King, the Lion of Rohan, saw Princess Lothíriel of Dol Amroth, it was at a banquet in Ithilien.

He was there for his sister’s wedding to Faramir, and this was the first social event leading to the official affair.

Éomer had heard much about Princess Lothíriel. Her brothers and her father clearly loved her and were always amused by her antics and sharp tongue -according to the men themselves. Imrahil himself freely admitted he’d spoiled her rotten -he had no regrets about it, though.

By all their accounts, Lothíriel -or Lotty, as they called her -was an incredible young woman.

Éomer was rather curious to meet the princess in person, and Imrahil seemed quite eager to make the introductions.

They were introduced and the princess had a beautiful smile when she greeted him. Her gratitude for the aid the Eorlingas had offered during the Battle of Pelennor Fields was honest and heartfelt. She said she was grateful that her brothers had come back home, and she believed it only had happened because the Eorlingas had showed up.

She was really pretty, with her gray doe eyes and dimples when she smiled. Her hair was lighter than her father’s and older brother’s -it was a light brown that seemed almost red under the candle light. She was short, but had a huge presence.

There was something incredibly charming about her openness. He hadn’t met many Gondorian ladies, but the ones he had were either coldly reserved or interested in playing coy. Lothíriel was neither.

Perhaps it had something to do with her aunt Ivriniel -who was a remarkable woman -and had raised Lothíriel. Even Miriel - Elphir’s wife - was a talkative, clever woman. With this many strong women around her, it was no surprise that the princess felt free to talk her mind.

That night Éomer didn’t have much time to properly talk to the princess, but he felt he would like her as much as he liked the rest of her family.

The next time he saw her, she didn’t see him.

He was walking the gardens with Éowyn, when they heard voices. They had no intention of listening to a private conversation, but then they heard the princess name.

Curious, they followed the voices, only to find some lord way too close to the princess. He was backing her up against a tree, way too close for Gondorian property.

Éowyn looked at him, like she expected him to know what to do.

As far as Éomer knew the princess was perfectly fine…

“That’s your last warning, my lord…” The princess voice was covered in a not so subtle warning. “Step back.”

Yes, Éomer was going to intervene.

The lordling didn’t heed her warning, he actually dared touching her chin. “Now, my lady, would you…”

“Captain.” She said firmly. “Attack.”

Éomer hadn’t seen the dog, and he had the impression that neither had the young man. However the big hound came from somewhere and bit the would-be suitor’s ankle.

The lord fell to the ground screaming as the dog -Captain, perhaps? -kept a hold on him.

“Let go, Captain.” The princess ordered and the dog did, sending the man running.

Lothíriel patted the dog’s head lovingly. “Good boy. You deserve a treat.”

She walked away, the dog following closely behind, and never saw the two siblings.

Éowyn was impressed and trying to contain her laughter.

Éomer was more than a bit charmed.

Lothíriel was the responsible for organising banquets and meals during the week before the wedding, so it was always hard to actually talk to her during those. Éomer would greet her in all of them, but they never had the chance to properly talk.

So the next time he actually managed to talk to her, she was -once again -trying to escape a suitor.

Éomer was talking to Éothain on the gardens, when the princess turned the corner running. She found them there -looking at her in alarm -then hurried towards them.

“Hide me! Please!”

Éomer was still shocked, but Éothain -clearly more alert -motioned for the princess to hide behind the statue that was in an alcove, then once she did, moved himself to block it from view and pulled Éomer to do the same.

Éomer spread his cloak, as if he was showing it to Éothain.

Not a second later, a lordling came from where the princess had come. It was a different one, which made Éomer realise that the princess had many suitors. It shouldn’t be a surprise -she was of a good family and pretty -but he didn’t like realising it anyway -and he didn’t want to think about why.

“Éomer King.” The young man said grandly, ignoring Éothain completely. “Have you seen Princess Lothíriel?”

“She went that way.” Éomer pointed a random direction, clearly uninterested on the young man.

He thanked the king quickly and left.

Éothain and Éomer held their position for a bit more, before feeling it was safe to let the princess out.

“Wanker.” She grumbled as she came out from behind the statue.

Éothain snorted a laughter. “You seem to be quite sought after, my lady.” He commented.

“Oh. I’m the most attractive cow in the market right now.” She told him simply, as she tried to get the dry leaves away from her skirt. “I’m a princess with a ridiculous dowry and unbelievable connections. I’m also young enough and reasonably good looking.”

Reasonably good looking? Reasonably? If she was reasonably good looking, Éomer couldn’t picture a woman that was actually good-looking.

“Thank you for the assistance, gentlemen.” She gave them a dimpled smile.

“It’s always an honor to help our Gondorian allies.” Éothain told her dramatically, bowing to the princess.

She giggled and Éomer finally remembered he was actually capable of speech.

“Where’s Captain?” He asked. “I saw him saving you the other day.”

“Oh, you saw that?” She blushed. “Dad was not happy about that. Lord whatever-his-name is relevant or something.”

Éomer couldn’t help but grin at her. “He sounds important.”

“He does, doesn’t he? Anyway, father would be very upset if I let Captain bite someone else. Besides, I don’t want to get Captain in trouble; he isn’t that young anymore.”

“He sounds like a reliable companion.” Éothain praised.

“He’s the best. My King, my lord…” She curtsied prettily to them. “Thank you once again for the rescue. I hope we don’t see many other battles like this.”

She waved at them one last time and left.

“She’s really a princess?” Éothain asked, clearly already fond of the princess.

“So they tell me.”

“Since you need to marry… You should marry her.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“The lass leaves you tongue tied and she’s smart. You could do a lot worse, though she could do much better.”

Éomer glared at his friend.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos!
> 
> I think there are some important things to say before you go ahead with this chapter.
> 
> As I was writing I kept checking on some sources related to the families of the characters here. I tried to write based on the information available, but a lot of what I settled on was either because the information was so vague I had to guess, or I just went with what I thought would be better for the sake of the story.
> 
> Anyway, this is mostly my view of things and I just thought I should warn you all ;)

A maid led Éomer to a study where Imrahil and Ivriniel were waiting for him.

“Éomer.” Imrahil had this happy smile upon seeing the younger man. “Thank you for coming today.”

“Of course. Lady Ivriniel.” He nodded at the woman.

“Your Majesty.” Ivriniel curtsied gracefully at him.

Éomer had a few opportunities to talk to Lady Ivriniel; she was a truly interesting woman. She’d been married really young to an important lord, who was much older than her. Her husband died after only a few years into their marriage, leaving Ivriniel a widow with a good fortune to her name.

She’d neither had children nor remarried, but she’d traveled quite a bit. She was a fascinating woman to talk to, and extremely intelligent and shrewd. She also had a very interesting sense of humor.

“We actually asked you here for a reason, my lord.” Ivriniel was the one to talk first. “It’s a bit of a favor, actually.”

Éomer was intrigued. “A favor you say?”

“Yes.” Imrahil cleared his throat. “You are probably familiar with Lossarnach.”

Éomer wasn’t expecting that particular question. “Yes. My grandmother still lives there. However, I’ve only visited it twice in my life.”

“I don’t know if you’re aware, but Lady Morwen is kin to us.” Imrahil told him.

“Is that so?” Éomer didn’t know that.

“Distant kin, let us be honest.” Ivriniel made a dismissive gesture with her hand. “However, I did meet her as a child and once she left Edoras I tried to visit her as often as possible in Lossarnach.”

Éomer had no idea about any of this.

He did know his grandmother had Númenórean heritage -the reason he was so tall. Once her husband had died and her son took the throne, she’d left Edoras, a place some said she’d never really considered home. Éomer had visited twice during his childhood with his mother, but he was so young he barely remembered anything about it.

“Lothíriel adores the old hag…”

“Ivriniel!” Imrahil was appalled. “She’s Éomer’s grandmother.”

“Oh, you’ll excuse me, my lord.” Ivriniel said easily. “But I do not lie.”

Éomer coughed to swallow a laugh. “I’ll defer to you on that, my lady.”

“Lothíriel likes her and she likes our princess.” Ivriniel told him. “We haven’t been able to visit in a long while because of the war. We’d like to see her now, since things have considerably calmed down.”

“I see. Is the favor related to Lady Morwen?” Éomer asked.

“Yes. We are going to visit her after the wedding, and we’d like you to come with us.” Ivriniel told him simply.

Éomer was left puzzled. “Visit Lady Morwen?”

“Yes. You see, she’s asked to see you and Éowyn in her last letter. You probably know she isn’t that young anymore, and she wishes to see you both before…” Ivriniel paused for a second. “Before she runs out of chances.”

Éomer had never given his grandmother much thought. It was a bit shameful to admit that, now that he’d thought it. Béma, how old was she? She was probably really close to 100.

“Faramir will take Éowyn a few weeks after the wedding, but we’d like you to come with us.” Ivriniel pressed. “That way Lady Morwen gets to see you and we have a brave escort of Eorlingas to take us there.” She teased a bit, clearly trying to lift his mood, since he’d been deadly quiet for a while.

Éomer scratched his beard.

“Éomer.” Imrahil put his hand on the King’s shoulder. “Are you fine? Have we been rude? It wasn’t our intention to…”

“It is fine, Imrahil, my friend.” Éomer told him slowly. “I just… It’s been a long time since Lady Morwen crossed my mind and now I find myself ashamed. I don’t know…” He sighed. “I wasn’t expecting this.”

“I am so sorry, Your Majesty.” Ivriniel sighed. “I shouldn’t have just told you all of this in such a manner. I apologize.”

“Please, Lady Ivriniel.” He held up a hand. “There’s nothing to forgive. Is the favor taking you or seeing her?”

“Taking us. You can see her if you wish to.”

“I have questions.” He confessed. “Things I’ve always wondered about her. I just never thought I’d have the chance of asking them.”

“You don’t need to say anything now, or explain yourself to us.” Imrahil told him kindly. “This is your decision to make. We have some days left until the wedding, you should consider it until then.”

Éomer nodded at his friend and soon after excused himself.

His head spun as he walked away from the study.

Did he want to meet Morwen?

She hadn’t left a good impression on the people of the Mark. People used to say she’d made the King’s head and that was why he was so reluctant to return to his people. They would say she didn’t adapt to the Mark and never actually tried to.

What did she find so offensive about their country?

Why wasn't she there when they lost their mother? Her daughter?

Did Éomer really want to see her and ask her those questions?

He found a more reserved spot in the gardens to sit down. The bench was under the shade of a beautiful tree and, if he paid attention, he would be able to hear the birds singing. He couldn’t hear anything just then.

Perhaps he should just focus on getting back to Edoras. As a King, he couldn’t be gallivanting around; he had responsibilities. Maybe he should just go back to them.

“That is one mighty frown, my lord. I think you could scare orcs away with just that.”

Éomer turned his head and found Princess Lothíriel -with Captain by her side -watching him.

He started getting up. “Lady…”

“No need for that.” She told him easily. “Am I intruding? You seemed really deep in thought.”

He sighed. “I’ve just talked to your father and aunt.”

“Oh. About Lossarnach?” She guessed.

“Yes.”

“May I?” She indicated the bench.

“Of course.” He moved a bit to the side, so she could sit next to him.

Captain came closer as well and sniffed at Éomer’s knee.

“Can I pet him or will he attack me?” He teased lightly.

“Captain only attacks on my command, and only handsy lords.” She informed him.

Éomer chuckled. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

He offered his hand for the hound to sniff. Captain seemed to approve of him after a few sniffs and then came a bit closer for a few pets.

“Do you not wish to visit Lady Morwen?” Lothíriel asked him quite directly.

“I do not know.” He confessed. “The possibility has never crossed my mind.”

“I see.” She said easily, her eyes on her feet. “So it’s not the idea of escorting us that’s a problem to you, is it?” He could hear the teasing in her voice.

“Escorting two princesses on a journey? I would be a fool to pass the chance.”

She grinned up at him. “You have to be careful with these things.” She told him solemnly.

Éomer frowned a bit. “Why?”

“You’ll never know. You might lose your heart on a journey like that.” A wicked grin spread on her lips. “Men are unable to resist aunt Ivriniel.”

That made Éomer laugh. “I can see why. However, I can assure you, my lady, my heart is quite safe in Lady Ivriniel’s presence.”

Lothíriel stared at him for a moment, and he wondered if she’d noticed he’d only mentioned her aunt.

The princess clicked her tongue as she turned to look at the fountain ahead. “I do understand that there are some journeys we’re just not ready for, or even interested in. For what’s worth…” She looked back at him. “Lady Morwen does wish to see you. And…” She bit her lower lip. “If it makes any difference to you, I’d very much enjoy your company.”

There were many things that Éomer could say to that: he could open up to her and confess his thoughts on the subject, he could ask more about Lady Morwen herself.

However, Éomer didn’t know the princess very well -even if he wished he did -and he was not ready to fully consider this yet.

So he just said, “It does make a difference to me, my lady.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your feelings!  
> Come find me at tumblr @madamebaggio


End file.
